


Нелюбезная родня

by Hallgerd



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Вторая ужасная вечеринка в жизни Фингона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Химринг, Хуан хороший пес, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: – Я с трудом поверил, – сказал Маэдрос. – Что ты тут делаешь?– Привез отцовское послание.Маэдрос моргнул.– Правда?Фингон усмехнулся.– Насколько помню, сказал он дословно следующее: "Ты к кому едешь? А, ну если ты должен, значит, должен… скажи что-то подходящее к случаю, что-нибудь такое… что-нибудь дружеское, что-нибудь… что-нибудь родственное… Скажи ему, что он молодец, справляется, держит сыновей моего брата подальше от неприятностей – я лично  предпочел бы еще раз побороться с белым медведем… только вот именно так не говори!"_Фингон отправляется навестить Маэдроса, случайно приезжает во время семейной встречи феанорингов и вскоре сожалеет о принятом решении (но не во всём).





	Нелюбезная родня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Less Than Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588620) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Примечание переводчика
> 
> Заголовок оригинала («Less than kind») - отсылка к реплике Гамлета (акт 1, сцена 2), где датский принц говорит, что дяде он «A little more than kin and less than kind» - «чуть больше, чем родственник, но менее чем добрый».
> 
> Текст параллельно выложен на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7288836

Лошадь Фингона явно пересматривала свое отношение к нему по мере того, как они подбирались к замку (по правде говоря, крепости) на заледенелых высотах Химринга. Лошадь была равнинной породы. «Зачем ты привел меня в это ужасное промерзшее место, где нет ни единой по-настоящему ровной и плоской поверхности?» – словно говорила она, поднимая взгляд к небу. Фингон спешился, чтобы провести лошадь под засадами лучников, по крутой извилистой тропе, до того узкой, что местами кобыла одним боком задевала скалу, а с другой стороны был только воздух; Фингон цокал языком, когда лошадь упиралась.

На всех постах находились бойцы, но пока никто не обратился к Фингону с приветствием. Он чувствовал на себе недружелюбные взгляды. Едва не крикнул, что он не орк какой-нибудь, а гость (родственник их лорда, никак не меньше), но сдержался. У них, верно, имелись собственные зрячие глаза, и Маэдрос имел веские причины ожидать, что его воины станут бдительнее многих относиться к хитростям Врага. Кроме того, пока еще никто в Фингона не выстрелил.

В главном внутреннем дворе, пустом и холодном, со свистом гулял ветер. Нетрудно было чуть лучше укрыть двор от ветра, но крепость Химринг, как и тропа к ней, строилась для войны, а не для удобства. На стенах стояли лучники. Фингон помахал им. Когда никто не спустился к нему, Фингон приложил ладони ко рту и крикнул:

– Пожалейте хотя бы мою бедную лошадь!

Стояла звенящая тишина; Фингон не мог понять, была ли это тишина растерянная. Потом на стенах возникло какое-то движение. Фингон ждал.

Немного времени спустя огромные дубовые двери высокого замка распахнулись. За ними в сложном порядке располагались ворота, брусья и опускные решетки, но Фингон их едва заметил, поскольку наконец появился Маэдрос: он бегом спускался по высокой лестнице, чтобы поприветствовать гостя; на лице его была недоверчивая улыбка, и он звал Фингона по имени.

Они обнялись у подножия лестницы. Маэдрос обеими руками порывисто обнял Фингона за плечи. Левой ладонью он плотно сжал, скомкал ткань плаща (заодно с волосами), а искусственная кисть в перчатке легла на спину Фингона. Фингону еще приходилось одной рукой держать уздечку своей кобылы; та беспокойно пританцовывала на месте, пока кто-то не спустился по лестнице и не увел ее прочь. Тогда Фингон смог наконец как следует обхватить кузена обеими руками и упиваться (как ему, возможно, всегда бы хотелось) ощущением, что Маэдрос жив и невредим. Фингон думал, что он не единственный вспомнил первое объятие после того, как они соскользнули на землю с орлиной спины, хотя никто из них об этом не заговаривал. Маэдрос был не так худ, как в то время или позже, когда Фингон последний раз видел Маэдроса с братьями перед их отъездом на Восток.

Маэдрос первым прервал объятие. Он отступил назад, посмотрел на Фингона и недоуменно покачал головой. Фингон всматривался в него. Маэдрос стал крепче, чем раньше, и держался прямее; не вздрогнул от того, что на него смотрят, и не попытался спрятать правую руку в перчатке; если бы не скрытое пламя в глазах, он почти мог бы сойти за кузена, знакомого Фингону с детства; но и пламя ужасало не так, как раньше: не тогда, когда Маэдрос улыбался.

– Я не мог настолько неожиданно появиться, – сказал Фингон. – Никто из дозорных тебе не сообщил?

– Я с трудом поверил, – сказал Маэдрос. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Привез отцовское послание.

Маэдрос моргнул.

– Правда?

Фингон усмехнулся.

– Насколько помню, сказал он дословно следующее: "Ты к кому едешь? А, ну если ты должен, значит, должен… скажи что-то подходящее к случаю, что-нибудь такое… что-нибудь дружеское, что-нибудь… что-нибудь родственное… Скажи ему, что он молодец, справляется, не дает сыновьям моего брата влипнуть в неприятности – я лично предпочел бы еще раз побороться с белым медведем… только вот именно так не говори!"

Они вместе расхохотались; Фингон услышал смех Маэдроса впервые за очень долгое время и почувствовал, что снова обнять его совершенно необходимо.

– Прости за ледяное гостеприимство Химринга, – сказал Маэдрос. – Входи же наконец, внутри не так холодно.

– Это не холод, – Фингон всё еще обнимал Маэдроса и почувствовал, как тот застыл, перед тем как отстраниться.

Фингону потребовалось мгновение, а потом он едва не закричал в спину удаляющемуся Маэдросу: «Я не то хотел сказать, я не о Хелькараксэ говорил!». Маэдрос отдавал распоряжения слугам, чтобы те подготовили комнаты и нашли место на конюшне, а Фингон стоял на ступеньках лестницы, и сказать ему было нечего.

Его мысли прорезал голос:

– Не бери в голову, – Фингон моргнул, поднял глаза и с некоторым удивлением увидел кузена Маглора: тот стоял, опираясь о петлю створки огромных ворот. – Он может быть излишне чувствительным.

– Маглор! Я не видел, что ты здесь.

– Знаю, – ответил Маглор. – Я думал подождать и посмотреть, сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы заметить кого-то еще, но здесь и правда морозно. Ты зайдешь или нет?

– Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, – говорил Фингон, пока Маглор вел его через главный зал. В огромном очаге горел сильный огонь, но помещение казалось полуказарменным и в целом безрадостным местом. Маэдроса не было. – Я бы не стал его так поддевать.

– Он поймет, как только задумается хоть на минуту.

– Ты уверен?

– На твоем месте я бы заготовил три дюжины шпилек и только ждал подходящего момента, – сказал Маглор, – но твоя душа благороднее моей.

– Я не… – начал сбитый с толку Фингон.

– Фингон, – терпеливо сказал Маглор, – все знают, что зла в тебе, как в репке. Сюда!

За резными дверями и узким лестничным пролетом располагались личные покои. Здесь наконец появился кое-какой уют и красота: пусть и грубые, конечно, драпировки на стенах и пятнистые шкуры всё же согревали холодные каменные плиты, и в каждом помещении весело горели огни, а мерцающие языки пламени множились в золотых отражателях, подвешенных между резными деревянными столбами.

– Я тебя, кстати, поздравляю, – сказал Маглор.

– С чем?

– Ты выбрал удачное время, – Маглор повел Фингона к завешенной арке и через нее, в приятную комнату с деревянными стенами, полную ласкового тепла, чистого воздуха и ясного горного света; сыновей Феанора там тоже было предостаточно.

– Или я хотел посочувствовать тебе, потому что ты выбрал неудачное время? – произнес Маглор сзади, пока Фингон хлопал глазами, глядя на двоюродных братьев: никогда он не мечтал и не надеялся оказаться заключенным в одной комнате с таким количеством кузенов.

– Что он здесь делает? – спросил Карантир.

– Воссоединение семьи, – сказал Маглор. – Почему бы ему здесь не быть?

Фингон очень бы хотел оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. С некоторым отчаянием он поискал в толпе Маэдроса и обнаружил, что тот сидит во главе единственного в комнате низкого и длинного стола. Маэдрос был печален.

– Карантир, – сказал Маэдрос.

Маглор обошел Фингона и встал по правую руку от Маэдроса. Вид у Маглора был даже чересчур радушный. Фингон оглядел братьев, одного за другим. Карантир вжался в стул, покраснел лицом и избегал теперь смотреть Фингону в глаза; Келегорм выглядел скучающим, а Амрас – отстраненным. Лишь Куруфин встретил взгляд Фингона, и смотрел он холодно.

– Добрая встреча, двоюродные братья, – произнес Фингон с напрасной надеждой.

– Достаточно добрая, двоюродный полубрат, – ответил Куруфин. Фингон услышал, как Маглор сдавленно фыркнул. Маэдрос прикрыл лицо ладонью. – Ты только приехал из Хитлума?

– Да, – ответил Фингон.

Куруфин встал. Все сыновья Феанора были высокого роста, и Фингон нашел, что ему не слишком нравится, когда над ним угрожающе нависают. Он нахмурился, глядя на Куруфина снизу вверх, и не отступил, как, очевидно, от него ожидалось.

– Куруфин, – сказал Маэдрос. – Куруфин.

– И что же наш могущественный дядя говорит Обездоленным? – в голосе Куруфина звучали опасные ноты.

«Что-нибудь такое… что-нибудь дружеское… что-нибудь… что-нибудь родственное…» Фингон решительно не собирался говорить. В голову ничего не приходило. Он бросил на Маэдроса отчаянный взгляд поверх плеча Куруфина. Маэдрос поморщился, пожал плечами и ткнул Маглора локтем.

Маглор закатил глаза.

– Финголфин Финвион, Верховный король нолдор – своим возлюбленным племянникам, с благосклонным приветом и пожеланием блага, а Врагу – посрамления! Мы отдаем должный почет вашей храбрости при обороне восточных путей от Темного Властелина. Яростны и бдительны сыны Феанора: пусть долго пребывает Моргот в ужасе от продолжающейся дружбы между нашими домами. Вечно с вами в родстве, и так далее… – Маглор добавил с веселым коварством: – И еще что-то про белого медведя, я эту часть не уловил.

Маэдрос снова ткнул его локтем.

– Или, может быть, мне послышалось, – сказал Маглор.

Куруфин, похоже, что-то подозревал.

– Так ли говорил твой отец? – потребовал он ответа у Фингона.

– Слово в слово, – подтвердил Фингон. Хвала красноречивым кузенам и острым локтям Маэдроса. – Только про белого медведя ничего не говорил.

– Гм! – сказал Куруфин и вышел из комнаты, без необходимости сильно оттолкнув Фингона у двери.

– Наш брат красноречив, как всегда, – легко сказал Маглор. Маэдрос снова прикрыл лицо рукой.

Карантир резко встал, всё еще с красным лицом, и неуклюже произнес:

– Приношу извинения за то, что хотел соблюдения правил вежливости.

Прежде чем выйти вслед за Куруфином, он коротко прихватил Фингона за руку повыше кисти.

Следующим поднялся Амрас.

– Кузен, – тихо сказал он и пожал Фингону руку. Амрас вышел, Фингон моргнул ему вслед. Он никогда особенно не имел дел с близнецами, но помнил их как веселую компанию.

– Разве он не любил поговорить? – спросил Фингон, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.

Келегорм посмотрел на него с глубокой неприязнью.

– Нет. Амрод любил.

Фингон вздрогнул. Келегорм не взглянул на него, выходя из комнаты.

Остались только двое старших братьев. Маэдрос осмелился на мгновение поднять взор. Фингон сделал круглые глаза и устремил на Маэдроса свой лучший изумленный взгляд. Маэдрос немедленно вновь опустил голову на руку.

– Ты его не предупредил? – приглушенно спросил он у Маглора.

– Из головы вылетело, – весело ответил Маглор. – Подойди, кузен, я тебя хоть раз обниму. Не так надолго, как некоторые.

– Я не уверен, что хочу тебя обнимать, – сказал Фингон, но протянул руки. Маглор обнял его, прижал к себе и похлопал по спине. – Прости, – прошептал он. – Я не мог устоять. Сделай так, чтобы Маэдрос меня простил; я знаю, ты можешь.

Потом он тоже ушел. Фингон услышал, как его голос зазвучал громче: по коридору внизу разносилась песня.

– Они ушли? – спросил Маэдрос. Он поднял печальный взгляд. – Я сожалею… ладно. Я приношу извинения за всех своих братьев.

– Будь великодушен, – сказал Фингон. – Амрас был почти дружелюбен.

Маэдрос издал стон.

– Я знаю, что приехал незваным. Я не хотел быть нежеланным гостем.

– У меня ты никогда не будешь нежеланным гостем, – твердо сказал Маэдрос, встал и взял Фингона за руку. Признаюсь, что действительно рад тебя видеть, как никогда. Всякий раз, когда мы с братьями встречаемся, я тут же вспоминаю, почему мы не делаем этого чаще. В этот раз – что ж… Они пробыли здесь три дня, и, насколько я могу судить, Куруфин и Маглор соревнуются, чье общество может быть неприятнее.

Фингон рассмеялся:

– И кто побеждает?

– Решай сам! У тебя как раз достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть с дороги перед ужином.

 

Фингон подозревал, что поиск покоев для него вызвал в домашнем хозяйстве некоторое смятение. В менее чем уютной крепости уже гостили пятеро принцев-феанорионов, и старшему сыну короля оставалось мало места.

– Мне совсем немного надо, – попытался Фингон ободрить слугу, который провожал его по каменным переходам.

Слуга – хмурый, бородатый человек – посмотрел на него исподлобья и покачал головой: по-видимому, оскорбился. Фингон здесь уже дважды сумел нанести оскорбление, – трижды, если посчитать и то, что он не заметил Маглора во дворе. Фингон решил больше ничего не говорить. Комната, куда его привели, была невелика, но удобно обставлена, и там был очаг. Завешенные двери открывались на балкон, вырубленный в южном склоне горы. Фингон ступил наружу и окинул взглядом равнины внизу. Студеный воздух остро покалывал кожу, но запах ветра был чист и свеж, а заходящее солнце окрашивало землю алым и золотым. Постояв немного, Фингон стал благосклоннее думать о высоком холодном Химринге.

Он не нуждался ни в каком другом отдыхе, и всё еще оставался там, под восходящими звездами, когда пришло приглашение на ужин.

 

Ужин был простой – по сути, семейный. Еду себе накладывали сами с серебряных блюд, расставленных на длинном столе. Место Фингона было между Келегормом и Амрасом. Он сразу пожалел, что не оказался ближе к Маэдросу, но, оглядев стол, понял замысел двоюродного брата: он посадил Маглора и Куруфина по правую и по левую руку от себя, и так надеялся держать их свары подальше от Фингона. Карантир тоже сел между Куруфином и Амрасом как еще один защитный барьер.

Когда Фингон сел, к нему почти сразу обратился Келегорм:

– Это твоя кобыла в стойле?

– Да, – ответил Фингон.

– Прекрасное животное! – сказал Келегорм, и, казалось, на том промах Фингона был предан забвению. Келегорм и правда мог оказаться хорошим собеседником, если вести разговор только о собаках и лошадях, что Фингону было по силам. Они доброжелательно беседовали о разведении лошадей, и Фингон обнаружил, что уже наполовину пообещал обменять несколько хитлумских кобыл на рысаков Келегорма, каковое достижение семейной дипломатии, если бы оно совершилось, само по себе оправдало бы всё путешествие.

Пока они обсуждали план, длинноногий охотничий пес, дремавший на подушках у камина, поднялся, потянулся всем крупным телом, подошел и сунул голову под руку Келегорму.

– Хуан, баловник! – беззлобно упрекнул Келегорм и почесал пса за ушами. Хуан потребовал внимания и от Фингона тоже, так что и Фингон должен был почесать ему голову. Охотничий пес смотрел на него задумчивыми, умными глазами.

– Теперь об охотниках, которых я упоминал, – продолжил Келегорм.

Ужин шел своим чередом, вполне оживленно. Принесли несколько бутылок вина и разлили по хрустальным кубкам, и Карантир какое-то время говорил о прекрасном стеклодельном мастерстве гномов; между глотками он жестикулировал рукой с кубком и то и дело расплескивал вино по столу. Келегорм продолжал рассказывать об охоте; пока он пил, его свободная рука тянулась к голове Хуана. Фингон при случае вспомнил, что с другой стороны сидит Амрас, и попытался втянуть того в разговор; но Амрас, хотя и был вежлив, почти ничего не говорил и беседой не увлекся. Наконец Фингон оставил свои попытки; поглядев вдоль стола, он подумал, что остальные братья, кажется, пребывают в хорошем настроении. Маглор был спокоен и рассеян: разглядывал потолок, слегка улыбался, а пальцами тихо постукивал по столу, словно размышлял о своей арфе. Тем временем Маэдрос снял перчатку с металлической правой руки и терпеливо позволял Куруфину исследовать движение сочленений, а Карантир с интересом наблюдал и отпускал странные замечания, когда Куруфин хмурился над стальными пальцами. Фингон никогда не видел, чтобы Маэдрос так спокойно относился к своему увечью.

Он напомнил себе, что и вправду много времени прошло с тех пор, как он вообще видел Маэдроса.

Хорошо было видеть его таким. Они расстались друзьями, и отъезд сыновей Феанора стал огромным облегчением для отца, но Фингон смотрел вслед двоюродному брату с тяжелым сердцем. Тело Маэдроса вылечили, насколько это было возможно, но он не стал здоровым. И, казалось, здоров уже никогда не будет.

Фингон отвлекся от воспоминаний, сделал глоток вина и позволил продолжающейся болтовне Келегорма снова завладеть его вниманием. Не следовало застревать в печальных временах; и, кроме того, казалось, что тайные опасения Фингона не оправдываются. Хуан беспокойно ткнулся носом ему в колено, а потом перешел к Амрасу, и тот по-настоящему улыбнулся, гладя собаку. Келегорм использовал солонку и перечницу, чтобы показать особенности местности в какой-то замысловатой истории: обнаружил, что их недостаточно, и позаимствовал еще и нож Фингона. Маглор что-то сказал, Маэдрос и Карантир в ответ рассмеялись. Вечеринка и впрямь проходила далеко не так плохо, как Фингон мог ожидать после слов Маэдроса.

Едва Фингону пришла в голову эта мысль, как Келегорм резко прервал свою речь и рявкнул:

– Карантир, я тебе сказал, чтобы ты ему не давал объедки со стола!

В то же мгновение Куруфин с грохотом отставил свой кубок, так что стол вздрогнул, и заявил:

– Как можно сосредоточиться, когда Маглор всё время ноет себе под нос?

Маглор и Карантир заговорили в свою защиту одновременно. Фингон не мог расслышать сказанное Маглором из-за громкого протеста Карантира – "нет вреда в том, чтобы дать собаке мясо" – и еще более громкого ответа Келегорма:

– Порть свои псарни, если хочешь, а от моих держись подальше!

Но каковы бы ни были слова Маглора, от них глаза Куруфина зажглись гневом.

Маглор откинулся на спинку стула с удовлетворенной улыбкой, словно довольный хорошо проделанной работой, а младший брат огрызнулся на него через стол. Келегорм и Карантир кричали друг на друга все громче. Мгновением позже Келегорм вскочил, сжав кулаки; за ним последовал Карантир, багровый от вина, стыда и ярости. Маэдрос возился с пуговицами на правом запястье, и на его лице тревога сменялась недовольством. Маглор протянул руку, чтобы помочь.

Маэдрос повернулся к нему. Расслышать слова за воплями Келегорма не было никакой возможности, но Фингону и не нужно было их слышать, чтобы понять уродливую горькую гримасу, или то, как Маглор отшатнулся. Куруфин гадко ухмыльнулся и выдал какую-то жестокую шутку. Маглор покраснел, а Маэдрос побледнел. Слева от Фингона Келегорм сбросил верхнее платье и закатывал рукава, словно впрямь намеревался наброситься на Карантира прямо здесь и сейчас. Фингон торопливо допил вино, но Амрас коснулся его руки прежде, чем Фингон успел вскочить и удержать двоюродного брата. Фингон посмотрел на Амраса: тот едва заметно покачал головой и что-то произнес одними губами. Фингону пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать.

Амрас повторил:

– Сделаешь хуже.

Фингон уступил, хотя не понимал, как может сделаться еще хуже. Было так, словно кто-то по незнанию поднес огонь к куче растопки. Братья перекрикивали друг друга, желая быть услышанными, и две перепалки уже начинали сливаться. Когда Куруфин вмешался в ссору из-за Хуана на стороне Келегорма, Маэдрос немедленно выступил за Карантира. Маглор, кажется, подстрекал тех и других без разбора. Теперь уже все вскочили на ноги. Только Амрас сидел, опустив голову, скрыв лицо за волосами. Помещение стало казаться узким и тесным, чистый воздух вытеснила злоба ссорящихся братьев. Фингон не понимал, как они могли извергать столько ярости и так быстро, – и из-за чего? Из-за каких-то объедков? Из-за наполовину придуманной мелодии, которую в задумчивости напевал один из великих нолдорских бардов?

Фингону было отчаянно неловко находиться здесь, и он старался не поднимать глаз и не слушать горьких слов, что летали над его головой во всех направлениях. Он видел, как Хуан, с его ясным умным взглядом, снова подошел к Келегорму. Никогда Фингон не видел такой разочарованной собаки.

Келегорм все еще оставался тем, кто с наибольшей вероятностью мог в перебранке перейти от слов к делу. Его глаза горели жутким, ярким огнем, а на губах играла безумная улыбка. Фингон увидел, как тот смотрит вдоль стола, и вдруг с ужасной ясностью понял: Келегорм пока ни на кого не бросается, но перед нападением он прихватит нож. Фингон напрягся. Если такое случится, придется действовать, что бы ни говорил Амрас.

Но когда ссора достигла пика, а лицо Келегорма от гнева помрачнело до неузнаваемости, не Фингон первым двинулся с места.

Хуан бросился хозяину под ноги, когда Келегорм вслепую потянулся за ножом. Келегорм споткнулся, налетел на спину пса, запутался в его длинных ногах, попытался удержать равновесие, а в итоге с удивлением упал назад, на стул. Хуан очень целеустремленно положил голову на колено Келегорма. Фингон разглядел ясные задумчивые глаза пса, а тот несколько раз стукнул хвостом об пол. Келегорм огрызнулся и попытался снова встать. Хуан с выражением долготерпения забрался к нему на колени.

Пес был очень крупный. Келегорм издал звук «Уф!», когда из легких вышел воздух.

Маглор и Карантир отвлеклись и смотрели во все глаза. У Маглора дрогнули от веселья губы, и даже Амрас поднял голову и улыбнулся. Но Маэдрос и Куруфин все еще что-то говорили одновременно и со злостью, и никто из них не желал отвлекаться от перепалки.

– … перед Фингоном! – бросил Маэдрос, и его голос неожиданно громко раздался во внезапно наступившей тишине.

– Да, – насмешливо сказал Куруфин среди последовавшего за этим молчания, – что же подумает Фингон?

Наступила пауза. Все братья смотрели на Фингона. На их лицах читалась полная гамма чувств от гнева до унижения, и только Маглор обреченно улыбался. Куруфин казался злее всех, Маэдрос выглядел самым униженным. Фингон огорченно поглядел на него. Маэдрос в глаза не смотрел. Фингон не мог придумать, что сказать.

– Фингон подумает, что он единственный в этой комнате в здравом уме, – пробормотал Амрас.

Повисло неловкое молчание, Фингон не мог заставить себя возразить.

Потом Маглор внезапно рассмеялся:

– Неправильно! Он не единственный – есть еще пёс.

Напряжение ушло. Теперь всем братьям стало стыдно за себя. Маглор сел, положил руку на плечо Маэдроса, чтобы привлечь его к себе, и сказал:

– Обещаю, что стану реже напевать, раз это так раздражает Куруфина; а Карантир может дать Хуану что-нибудь, только если подойдет вон туда и встанет рядом с тобой, брат. Прекратим на том наши ссоры? Думаю, мы все выставили себя достаточно большими дураками для одного вечера.

– Слезь, Хуан! – Келегорм закатил глаза, но не попытался снова встать, когда Хуан соскочил на пол, и не стал спорить с Маглором. Куруфин надул губы, вскинул голову и сел, словно так и собирался поступить в любом случае. Карантир, обнаружив, что только он один стоит, очень смутился и быстро сел, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом.

Фингон испытал большое облегчение, но не мог чувствовать себя счастливым, пока снова не поймал взгляд Маэдроса, что получилось не сразу. Их глаза встретились, и Маэдрос сначала выглядел печальным, потом – сдавшимся, а потом – веселым. Он поднял свой кубок за Фингона в знак молчаливого извинения, а потом обернулся к Карантиру и сказал с решительной улыбкой:

– Ну что ж, расскажи нам еще о гномах.

Келегорм громко застонал.

– Никому нет дела до гномов! – сказал Куруфин.

– Мне есть, – твердо сказал Маэдрос, видя неуверенность Карантира. – Получишь право возражать, когда найдешь нам лучших союзников, Куруфин! Давай, Карантир.

– Ты говорил про стеклоделие, – вставил Амрас, и Маэдрос выглядел благодарным, а у Карантира прибавилось уверенности. Застольная беседа медленно возобновлялась. Фингон настроился проявить интерес к гномам; сделать это стало проще после того, как Карантир выудил из кармана горсть искусно сделанных безделушек и пустил их по столу. Мастерство было действительно необыкновенное. Фингон коснулся украшения из золотых капель и бледных лунных камней, и услышал приятный звон скрытых колокольцев.

– Оставь себе! – сказал Карантир, увидев, как понравилась вещица Фингону. – Они такие носят в бородах. Ты можешь вплести в волосы.

– Очень мило: они станут звенеть при ходьбе, – сказал Маглор. – Не надевай их в Ангбанд, Фингон!

Фингон притворился, что не заметил ни того, как все братья, кроме Маэдроса, недружелюбно покосились на Маглора, ни того, что у Маэдроса лицо вдруг одеревенело. Он поблагодарил Карантира за подарок, похвалил другие гномьи безделушки, как они того заслуживали, а потом стал искать новую тему для разговора. Раскаявшийся Маглор пришел на помощь и заговорил об искусстве менестрелей; Фингон с радостью подхватил, ответил, и даже спел несколько отрывков из песен, которые нынче складывали в Хитлуме (хотя из дипломатических соображений пришлось притвориться, будто одну-две строчки он позабыл). Выгнутая бровь Маглора говорила о том, что он угадал правду; однако он не обиделся и в ответ спел несколько своих стихов.

Куруфин, очевидно, находил разговор о песнях еще более скучным, чем гномов, и сердито созерцал свое вино. Келегорм был не лучше. Остальные братья отважно вели разговор, но было трудно продолжать беседу, когда с двух сторон стол замыкался угрюмостью. В конце концов Фингон попытался снова заговорить с Келегормом о собаках и лошадях; но хотя тот и нарушил молчание, прежнее хорошее настроение к нему не вернулось. Фингон теперь подозревал, что оживление в начале ужина было всего лишь тонкой пеленой, наброшенной на это озлобленное собрание ради спокойствия гостя. Немудрено, что Маэдрос был так рад видеть Фингона, если братья только и могли, что пререкаться!

В натянутом разговоре наступило затишье, и Куруфин наконец поднял глаза. В его взгляде был заметен неприятный огонек, словно он всё это время размышлял о чем-то неправильном.

– Кстати о союзниках, – сказал он, хотя никто о союзниках не говорил после того, как тема гномов сошла на нет, – эти твои люди, Маэдрос, – странные создания! Ни вида, ни красноречия; гномы хотя бы кое-каким ремеслом владеют. Я с трудом представляю, зачем они тебе: разве только чтобы мямлить, хмуро глядеть да ронять тарелки. Но я всё же уверен, что ты в своих делах лучше разбираешься, – Куруфин улыбнулся. – Я слышал, будто у них есть собственные странные обычаи – поведение, похожее больше всего на орочье. Правда ли, что они совокупляются как животные? И что спариваются с родственниками?

К концу речи Куруфин мельком взглянул на Фингона; улыбка Куруфина приобрела жестокость и остроту, когда он вновь обратил ухмылку к Маэдросу.

Фингон не видел лица Маэдроса и не слышал его ответа. Фингон смотрел прямо перед собой, на свою почти пустую тарелку, и пытался думать только об изогнутой форме кубка в руке. Слишком ясно, в какую цель метил Куруфин. Фингон не думал, что тот знает. Он не думал, что кто-то вообще знает. Он пытался сохранить в тайне странный поворот желаний сердца. Но, очевидно, все братья знали – за мгновение перед тем, как опустить глаза, он увидел гримасу Келегорма и закрытость Амраса. Они все знали, и, значит, Маэдрос тоже знал; а поскольку Фингон совсем не хотел знать, что Маэдрос об этом думает, то и не поднимал глаз так долго, как только мог, и теребил гномью безделушку, все еще лежавшую на столе, пока колокольчики не зазвенели; после этого он сделал длинный-предлинный глоток вина, собрал всю свою храбрость и поднял взгляд.

Маэдрос на него не смотрел.

Никто из братьев на него не смотрел, кроме Маглора, у которого на лбу пролегли складки, а губы не улыбались. Так должно бы быть легче, но легче не стало. Фингон вдруг очень сильно захотел, чтобы Маэдрос посмотрел на него: покончить бы с самым худшим. Но взгляд Маэдроса оставался намеренно и упорно направленным в никуда, пока не заговорил снова Куруфин, и тогда Маэдроса едва можно было узнать: такой свирепый и яростный взор обратил он на брата.

– Плюйся ядом в меня, Куруфин, – тихим и жутким голосом произнес Маэдрос, – но Фингона своей злостью не трогай: если не хочешь сегодня ночью оказаться в горах, не трогай.

– Ты мне не указ, – ответил Куруфин, – или ты позабыл? Ты утратил своё право и все наши права, о третий в роду Финвэ! Почему Фингона должна беспокоить моя злоба? Разве он не наследный принц нолдор? – Куруфин буйно рассмеялся. – Для этого ли наш отец пересек Море?

– Я говорю об учтивости, Куруфин! Хотя, если ты требуешь приказа…

– Мы все знаем, зачем наш отец пересек Море, – вмешался Карантир. – Мы ничего не выиграем, ссорясь из-за…

– Мы все знаем, зачем наш отец пересек Море, и он так поступил не ради нас! – сказал Маглор. – Если ты завидуешь власти, делай это за свой счет, Куруфин: наш отец меньше всего беспокоился о том, будем мы принцами, нищими или мертвецами – лишь бы он получил свои драгоценные камни.

– Ты говоришь так, словно никогда не знал его, – Куруфин говорил теперь с подлинным, глубоким гневом. – Ты лжешь, если утверждаешь, будто он когда-либо приветствовал переход власти над нолдор к потомкам Индис…

– Что ж, возможно, ты знал его лучше! Не всем быть любимчиками…

– Придержи свой завистливый язык! Мы могли бы уже завладеть камнями, если бы нас не изгнали на ошметки восточных холмов с силами, которых едва хватает, чтобы держать наблюдение; если бы Маэдросу хватило ума подумать о войне, или кому-то из вас – храбрости, чтобы выступить без него! Вот так! Я называю тебя лицемером и трусом, брат: пожалуйста, дуйся на своей скале с людишками, сколько пожелаешь. Нам, всем остальным, не нужно никаких союзников, кроме нас самих; и ничьей службы, кроме службы тех, кто нам уже обязан – и да, милого Фингона я причисляю к ним, ибо так же поступил бы наш отец!

Маэдрос, Маглор и Карантир заговорили все разом: двое старших – ожесточенно, Карантир почти со слезами. Куруфин продолжал им возражать. Амрас снова сидел тихо и молчал. Келегорм не произнес ни слова, но сжимал и разжимал кулаки по сторонам стула. Вдруг он задел рукой шерсть на загривке Хуана (охотничий пес лежал рядом), и Келегорм крепко схватился за него, словно только собака удерживала его на месте.

Фингон не мог уследить за ссорой. Слишком многое говорилось одновременно; казалось, что братья уже всё это слышали, и им больше не нужно было слушать друг друга. Посреди бури жестоких слов он услышал и свое имя, и отцовское, но не мог уловить, о каких обидах шла речь, ибо их, похоже, было много. Говорили также и о Феаноре, и о Сильмариллах, и о Морготе; о бесконечных предательствах синдар, нолдор, валар, из которых многие казались Фингону странными, перемешивались друг с другом, а иные были вовсе абсурдны; и о многих, многих других горьких вещах; и среди них были ссоры очень давних дней, и по крайней мере одна из них касалась браслета, одолженного Куруфином у Карантира, когда они оба были детьми, и не возвращенного. Ужасен был их вид, безжалостны речи: Карантир вскоре плакал слишком горько, чтобы продолжать ссору, тогда как Келегорм, который долго и угрюмо сдерживал свой нрав, казалось, вот-вот взорвется; Амрас застыл каменным изваянием. Фингон посмотрел на бешеного, яростного Куруфина, и на Маглора, чье обреченное настроение перешло в нечто безумное и гордое, и на Маэдроса между ними: с жутким пламенеющим взором он огрызался то на одного, то на другого. Фингон словно видел трех Феаноров сразу.

А ссора всё разгоралась, и Фингон слышал свое имя снова и снова, пока не закричал наконец:

– Если я дал вам повод жаловаться на меня, двоюродные братья, – скажите, как я могу исправить содеянное, и я исправлю!

Его слова прорезали спертый воздух, словно чистый клинок. Маэдрос замер, и двое остальных прервались на полуслове. Наступила тишина. Фингон чувствовал тяжесть взглядов, обращенных на него, но не дрогнул.

– Скажите, как мне загладить мою вину, – потише повторил он, – и я так поступлю.

Возникла пауза.

– Отважный Фингон! – хотя в голосе Маглора звучал отголосок смеха, по крайней мере, прежней горечи не было. – О какой вине речь? Я же говорил, что зла в тебе не больше, чем…

– …в репке? – спросил Фингон.

– Ты этого не говорил, – сказал Маэдрос.

– Конечно, говорил, – сказал Келегорм.

– Ни у кого из нас нет ни малейшего повода жаловаться на тебя, – сказал Маглор. – И никогда не было. Или я неправ? – задал он вопрос Куруфину. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Нет, – наконец выговорил Куруфин. – Не на тебя, Фингон.

Его губы шевелились: похоже, он бы сказал больше, но потом только покачал головой и снова взял свой кубок. Кубок оказался пустым; Куруфин наполнил его снова и что-то попутно пробормотал Карантиру, но тот притворился, будто не слышит.

Кажется, пламя потухло, хотя ни Куруфин, ни Маглор не извинились. Еды осталось немного, зато вина в достатке, и еще минут десять или около того прошли почти в тишине, пока каждый нянчил свой кубок и думал о своем. Фингон из-под ресниц посмотрел на Маэдроса; тот выглядел уставшим и грустным, и не отвечал на вылазки Маглора более чем одним-двумя словами. Фингон надеялся, что жестокая шутка Куруфина насчет обычаев людей и странные чувства самого Фингона не слишком много добавили к этой усталости и печали. Он отнюдь не желал, чтобы какая-либо его особенность оказалась превращена в палку, которой братья потом будут бить Маэдроса. Фингон не стыдился своей любви, ибо она была очень велика и придавала ему храбрости в самые мрачные времена; но он всё равно желал бы сохранить ее в тайне. Этот предмет касался его одного и совершенно не подходил для насмешек.

По крайней мере, худшее было позади.

Ему не следовало так думать. Почти в тот же миг Маглору вдруг надоели скучные ответы Маэдроса на попытки завести разговор, и Маглор наклонился через него:

– Скажи-ка нам, Куруфин, коли уж у нас семейный вечер, – ласково начал Маглор, – не получал ли ты в последнее время вести от жены? Или от моего племянника?

Тишина за столом немедленно превратилась из усталой в предгрозовую. Фингон не знал, что скрывается за этим новым поворотом в перепалке братьев, но уже морщился.

– Нет? – с улыбкой спросил Маглор. – Разве не странно!

Куруфин процедил:

– Ты…

– Хватит, – сказал Маэдрос. – Маглор, имей совесть, хватит! Куруфин, прекрати.

– Я просто поддерживаю разговор, – Маглор все еще улыбался, но уже не слишком мило. – Кто-то же должен. И, раз уж на то пошло, ты мне тоже не король.

Маэдрос молча бросил на него сердитый взгляд, а потом встал, подхватил бутылку вина со стола, повернулся ко всем спиной и отправился к камину, где всем своим длинным телом растянулся на подушках. Келегорм фыркнул.

– Нет, с меня довольно, довольно с меня всех вас! – зло бросил Маэдрос через плечо. – Делайте, что хотите, говорите, что хотите, поубивайте друг друга, если это вас осчастливит. Я больше не буду вас мирить.

– Хорошо! У тебя к этому никаких способностей, – сказал Маглор, но Маэдрос не обратил на него внимания.

Фингон тревожно переводил взгляд с несчастной линии его спины на поджатые губы Келегорма и пылающие глаза Куруфина, и боялся, сам не зная, чего именно. Карантир заговорил:

– Мы были неразумны, а Маглор и Куруфин больше всех; и не должно быть так, чтобы Маэдросу приходилось выступать миротворцем! Если бы мать была здесь…

– О, если бы мать была здесь…– прервал Келегорм.

– Ну, если бы мать была здесь…

– Если, если, если! – выкрикнул Маглор. – Если бы мать была здесь, если бы отец был здесь, если бы Амрод был здесь: возможно, тогда вы все не были бы такими жалкими угрюмыми глупцами – но я в этом сомневаюсь!

Раздался стук. Вино кровавой лужей растекалось по столу возле локтя Фингона. Амрас опрокинул свой кубок.

Никто ничего не сказал, когда он встал, хотя Маглор широко открыл глаза и быстро вдохнул. Долгое мгновение Амрас молча смотрел на него. Потом развернулся на пятках и вышел.

– Теперь смотри, что ты натворил, – сказал Куруфин.

Карантир наполовину поднялся на ноги; Маэдрос попытался встать со своего места у огня.

– Я пойду, – Келегорм встал и вышел вместе с Хуаном. Фингон слышал, как Келегорм звал в коридоре: «Амрас! Амрас!» Другие братья обменялись взглядами. Только Маглор был неподвижен и пристально смотрел на опустевшее место Амраса.

Наконец Карантир скривился и положил руку на предплечье Куруфина.

– Пойдем, – сказал он. Куруфин стряхнул его ладонь и не сказал ни слова, но не возражал, когда брат заставил его подняться, и позволил себя увести. Фингон внезапно вспомнил, что Карантир был из них старшим: обычно так не казалось. Он слышал, как они разговаривают приглушенными голосами, выходя из комнаты.

За столом остались только Фингон и Маглор. Маглор продолжал молчать. Фингон не мог испытывать к нему сильную симпатию. Он взял свой бокал, перешел к очагу и свернулся на подушках рядом с Маэдросом. Маэдрос его не заметил. Левой рукой свободно придерживал винную бутылку. Правая, в перчатке, бесполезно лежала у его бока. В конце концов скорченная поза стала неудобной, и Фингон сел, скрестив ноги. Маэдрос пристально смотрел в огонь, и Фингон поступил также.

– Я сожалею, – сказал Маглор за их спинами.

– Ты ведь всегда сожалеешь? – ответил Маэдрос.

Наступила тишина. Маглор подошел и сел рядом с Маэдросом, с другой стороны. У Маглора был виноватый вид. Маэдрос и на него тоже не смотрел.

– Так всегда бывает? – наконец спросил Фингон.

– Нет, – ответил Маэдрос.

Маглор фыркнул.

– Он хочет сказать, что обычно хуже.

– Полагаю, вы семеро всегда…

Но это была неправда. Фингон понял это, еще не договорив. Сыновья Феанора всегда ссорились как братья – как сам Фингон вечно ссорился с собственными братом и сестрой, как Аредель без труда и сейчас могла его завести одной улыбкой и одной мимолетной остротой – но тут было иначе. Тут было какое-то уродливое глубинное течение.

– Это клятва, – сказал Маэдрос, не отводя взгляд от огня. – Она вмешивается во всё.

– Это наш отец, – сказал Маглор. – Он вмешивается во всё.

Он встал, подбирая бутылку с вином, стоявшую у левой руки Маэдроса. Маэдрос попытался ее схватить, промахнулся, потерял равновесие и вынужден был резко опереться на искусственную руку. Он зарычал от боли. Фингон понял, что Маэдрос пьян. Маглор подержал бутылку двумя пальцами, потом запрокинул голову и выпил залпом всё оставшееся вино. Маэдрос обругал его, но без особенного чувства. Маглор фыркнул и отправился назад, обошел стол и вылил оставленное братьями вино в собственный кубок. Вино Фингона он тоже забрал.

– Отправлюсь на поиски отдыха, – сказал он, закончив. Кубок его был полон до краев. Маглор отпил глоток. – Не ищите меня до полудня!

– Наслаждайся своей пьяной одурью, – сказал Маэдрос.

– Так и поступлю, – ответил Маглор. – Наслаждайся обществом нашего двоюродного брата. – Маглор посмотрел на них обоих, и Фингон увидел на его лице странную улыбку. После Маглор покачал головой, рассмеялся, сделал еще глоток вина и вышел, напевая себе под нос нечто в минорном ключе.

Фингон и Маэдрос какое-то время вместе глядели на огонь.

– Думаю, это вторая среди худших вечеринок в моей жизни, – сказал Фингон.

Маэдрос наконец посмотрел на него и невольно улыбнулся уголком рта.

– Только вторая?

– Ну, была еще та, на которой Моргот убил деревья, – оправдался Фингон.

Маэдрос смотрел на него, а потом издал изумленный смешок.

– Та, на которой… Фингон!

– Нет, – усмехнулся Фингон, – та правда была хуже.

Маэдрос продолжил смеяться, потом бросил на Фингона шокированный взгляд, и рассмеялся снова.

– Я сожалею, – сказал он, когда смех наконец прошел, и повторил потише: – Я сожалею. Прошу прощения за них за всех. И за себя. Я был не лучше прочих.

– Не думай об этом, – сказал Фингон. – Я уже забыл. Только…

– Только?

– Почему все твои братья меня ненавидят?

– Они тебя не ненавидят.

Фингон помолчал.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, Фингон, – вздохнул Маэдрос. – Они злятся на меня, по той или иной причине, или же друг на друга. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось в это погрузиться.

– Обычно действительно бывает хуже? – спросил Фингон.

Маэдрос пожал плечами и не ответил. Фингон полагал, что и такого ответа достаточно. Он снова смотрел на танцующее пламя. Клятва, их отец, или нечто другое жестоко сказалось на сыновьях Феанора.

– Я скучаю по своим братьям, – тихо сказал Маэдрос.

Фингон посмотрел на него. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Маэдрос так тихо говорил.

– Снова и снова мы встречаемся, и ссоримся, и плохо расстаемся. Мы расстаемся на одно лето, два, три. Тогда говорит мое сердце и напоминает, что у Куруфина быстрый ум, что Маглор весел, у Карантира щедрое сердце и руки, и нет лучшего занятия, чем скакать по лесам с Келегормом и близнецами. И вот мы встречаемся снова – и ссоримся, и расстаемся. – Некоторое время Маэдрос молчал, наблюдая за языками пламени. – Я скучаю по своим братьям, – повторил он наконец.

Фингон коснулся его руки.

– Куруфин все еще быстр, а Маглор весел. Келегорм и Амрас по-прежнему охотники. Карантир был щедр ко мне сегодня.

– Ему это было легко после того, как ты похвалил гномью безделушку. Карантиру народ Аулэ доставляет такое удовольствие, словно он сам его выдумал.

– Похвалить было нетрудно, – сказал Фингон.

Маэдрос улыбнулся:

– Покажи мне.

Фингону пришлось идти назад к столу, чтобы взять украшение. Пока его не было, Маэдрос лежачее положение сменил на сидячее, и стряхивал собачью шерсть с правого плеча, когда Фингон вернулся.

– Еще есть? – спросил он. – Келегорма нельзя заполучить без Хуана (да я и не уверен, что хотел бы), но этот пес все подушки рассматривает как свою собственность, а он линяет!

Фингон снял несколько серых шерстинок с рукава Маэдроса.

– Вот, – сказал он. – Взгляни-ка. – Он протянул гномью безделушку. Маэдрос потрогал ее двумя пальцами. Спрятанные внутри колокольчики тихо зазвенели.

– Хорошенькая, – сказал Маэдрос. – Будешь носить?

– Само собой, – ответил Фингон.

– Могу ли я?..

Фингон чуть не спросил: «Можешь ли ты?», но в последний момент сдержался. В этот вечер уже не было никакой нужды задавать кошмарные бестактные вопросы, а Маэдрос не предложил бы, если бы не мог.

– Само собой, – повторил Фингон и наклонил голову. Маэдрос пальцами левой руки разделил его волосы, а потом проворно вплел украшение на место; закрытые перчаткой пальцы неподвижной металлической правой руки он использовал, чтобы придерживать плетение, и работал левой. В итоге он натягивал волосы Фингона чуть сильнее, чем если бы владел обеими здоровыми руками, но работал быстро, ловко, и коса получилась ровная. Когда Маэдрос закончил, Фингон откинул голову, чтобы волосы улеглись, и услышал звон колокольчиков. Маэдросу понравилось.

– Золото и лунные камни. Тебе идет! – сказал он. – А Маглор был прав. Ты будешь звенеть при ходьбе.

Они одновременно вспомнили остальную часть шутки Маглора. Возникла неловкая пауза; потом Фингон решил, что с него хватит, и выбросил предосторожности на ветер.

– Обещаю не носить в Ангбанде, – сказал он с усмешкой.

Маэдрос, кажется, был шокирован. Потом он прикрыл лицо рукой и рассмеялся.

– Хорошо, хорошо! – когда он поднял взгляд, его глаза еще смеялись, но в остальном выражение лица было серьезное. – Спасибо. Они об этом не говорят прямо.

– И я стану поступать также, если попросишь.

– Не попрошу, – скривился Маэдрос. – Не помогает.

– Ты сейчас лучше, чем был.

– Намного. Моя левая рука научилась тонкой работе, а это, – Маэдрос сделал жест искусственной рукой в перчатке, – служит мне хорошо, насколько возможно. Куруфин думает, что может сделать лучше, но я над этим не задумываюсь. Чтобы держать меч, мне не нужны две кисти.

– Я не о том, – сказал Фингон.

– Знаю. И мне лучше, чем было.

Фингон прислонился к его плечу.

– Я рад.

Маэдрос обнял его за плечи. Какое-то время он не говорил ни слова. Молчал и Фингон. Огонь мерцал и горел низко, комната позади них оказалась в полумраке, и Фингон охотно проделал бы весь путь сюда из Хитлума только ради этого: мира и дружбы при свете пламени в очаге, и руки Маэдроса, удобно лежащей на его плечах.

Он был на полпути ко сну, когда Маэдрос сказал без видимой причины:

– Ты лучше всех, кого я знаю.

– Что? – Фингон моргнул несколько раз. Огонь в очаге превратился в горящие угли.

– Я сказал то, что думаю, – Маэдрос отпустил Фингона, встал на ноги и улыбался, глядя сверху вниз.

– Я никогда не отказываюсь от комплиментов, – ответил Фингон, – но не помню, чтобы заслужил этот.

– Я даю его безвозмездно – и это правда, а не комплимент. Я рад, что ты сюда приехал. Я по тебе скучал.

Фингон неуклюже поднялся на ноги.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – честно сказал он. – Я тоже рад, что приехал.

– В самом деле? Даже после того, как ты побывал на второй среди худших вечеринок в своей жизни?

– Да.

Улыбка Маэдроса стала шире. Он взял руку Фингона и коротко пожал.

– Я искренне прошу прощения. Спасибо тебе.

– За что? – ответил Фингон на то и на другое.

Маэдрос ничего не сказал. Он отпустил руку Фингона и отвернулся.

– Поздно уже, – сказал Маэдрос. – Сможешь найти дорогу?

– Если нет, спрошу у кого-нибудь.

Маэдрос кивнул.

– Тогда спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Фингон. Он был все же слегка смущен и сожалел, что его отослали; но, по крайней мере, Маэдрос больше не казался таким утомленным и грустным.

 

Ночью в коридорах Химринга было холодно. Фингон думал, что знает дорогу, но где-то не там повернул и кончил тем, что оказался в зале с высоким потолком, напомнившем ему казарму. Там сидели двое караульных, люди. Когда он их приветствовал, те смогли сбивчиво ответить, но было очевидно, что их языкам тяжко даются эльфийские слова, а Фингон их наречия не знал. Будь иначе, он мог бы остановиться и поговорить с ними, ибо сторонники Маэдроса вызывали у него любопытство.

В нынешних обстоятельствах один из людей молча указал ему на дверь и лестницу, ведущую назад, в жилые покои. Фингон поклонился в знак благодарности. Они, очевидно, не представляли себе чуткость эльфийского слуха, поскольку стали разговаривать до того, как Фингон оказался за пределами слышимости. Слов Фингон не знал, но слышал насмешливый тон. Он постарался не обижаться. Если бы он был человеком на службе у Маэдроса, вынужденным иметь дело со ссорящимися сыновьями Феанора в течение трех последних дней, он бы, наверное, тоже начал терять терпение с эльфийскими принцами.

Теперь он знал, где находится, и быстро нашел дорогу в коридор, выходящий на юг, где располагалась его комната. Он не ожидал, что наткнется на Маглора, но именно там Маглор и стоял, опираясь локтями о подоконник и глядя в окно, а пустой опрокинутый кубок лежал у его ног. Он сильно вздрогнул и чуть не запутался в собственных ногах, когда на него упала тень Фингона.

– Прошу прощения! – сказал Фингон, стараясь не смеяться; а потом и мысли о смехе вылетели у него из головы, ибо лицо Маглора было весьма сурово.

Маглор был мрачен, пока не узнал Фингона. Потом он наморщил лоб и слегка улыбнулся.

– Я не ожидал снова увидеть тебя сегодня вечером, – сказал он.

– Мои покои там, – Фингон показал жестом, – так что ты выбрал неудачное место, чтобы избегать меня.

– Я не… Ладно, – Маглор по-прежнему смотрел на него и улыбался. – Без сомнения, Маэдрос уже обрушил на твою голову кучу извинений, так что мне не стоит беспокоиться. Мы скверная компания. Сторонники брата не дождутся, когда мы уедем. Но мы задеваем друг друга, а не на тебя. Даже Куруфин не смог найти за тобой вины, Фингон; а Куруфин мог бы найти вину за Солнцем и Луной – да хоть бы недостаток почтительности к сыновьям Феанора. Спокойной ночи! Спокойной ночи! Посмотри на юг, если ты еще этого не сделал; Маэдрос и не станет, но вид прекрасен и при дневном, и при звездном свете. Спокойной ночи!

– Спокойной ночи, кузен, – ответил Фингон, несколько сбитый с толку этой речью. Маглор улыбнулся чему-то, что его очень забавляло, и ушел.

В покоях Фингона еще горел огонь: кто-то из слуг, видимо, оказался предусмотрительным. Фингон снял обувь. Потом он остановился. Надо было бы перед сном вынуть из волос гномье украшение, но он не хотел разрушать труд Маэдроса. Вместо этого он вышел на каменный балкон, посмотреть на южные земли в звездном свете, как предложил Маглор. Луна стояла высоко и заливала равнины бледным серебряным светом. Свежий ветер снова и снова сдувал пряди волос Фингону в лицо, заставлял гномьи колокольчики звенеть, так, как едва ли предназначал им златокузнец. Фингон сомневался, что вещица была сделана в расчете на холодные горные ветры.

«Мы задеваем друг друга, а не тебя», сказал Маглор и посмотрел так многозначительно, словно Фингон должен был по его словам разгадать какую-то тайну. Сердцем Фингон сомневался. Он был не из тех, кто любит темные речи и туманные намеки; а Маэдрос, прежде чем отпустить Фингона, тоже вел темные и окольные речи. Фингон оперся о парапет, вдыхая колючий сладкий воздух, и надолго задумался об этом и о множестве едких комментариев, услышанных вечером. Думать о них снова было неприятно. Он испытывал сильную жалость к несчастью двоюродных братьев и не мог понять, на что намекал Маглор.

Потом внезапно его дыхание пресеклось.

Не может быть, тут же упрекнул он себя. Слишком непохоже.

Но все же, разве счастливые случайности никогда не появляются неожиданно?

Фингон выпрямился. Он знал кое-что еще. Куруфин насмешливо говорил о странных обычаях, и Фингон подумал, что его тайное желание каким-то образом стало известно и высмеяно. Но как о нем могли узнать? И зачем Куруфин стал бы над ним насмехаться? Когда он поднял глаза, на него не смотрел никто из братьев, за исключением Маглора. Маэдрос побледнел и не смотрел на него. И Маглор потом странно улыбался Фингону и произнес еще более странные слова: «Я не ожидал увидеть тебя снова сегодня вечером».

Когда Фингон быстро вернулся в освещенную огнем в камине комнату, тепло обняло его; но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с теплом от вспыхнувшей в сердце надежды. Фингон вышел из комнаты и ни разу не обернулся. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где находятся комнаты Маэдроса, и даже не задержался, чтобы обуться.

 

Вверх и вниз по мрачным, холодным коридорам Химринга; немалая часть ночи уже миновала, и до рассвета оставалось не так уж долго. Было очень тихо, за исключением случайного тихого звона колокольчиков в волосах Фингона. Он совершенно не представлял, куда идет, и не хотел стучать в случайно выбранные закрытые двери, боясь побеспокоить кого-нибудь еще из братьев. Они сейчас были последними, кого Фингон хотел видеть. Все же он быстро понял, что бесполезно просто бродить и надеяться на удачу. Ему надо было спросить у кого-то дорогу – хоть у людей в большом зале, если больше никого найти не удастся. Может быть, они и не говорят на языке Фингона, но уж точно поймут имя Маэдроса.

Как раз когда он собирался повернуть назад в поисках лестницы, ведущей вниз, он увидел кого-то впереди. Он тихо окликнул, и фигура остановилась и обернулась. Фингон немедленно пожалел, поскольку это был Куруфин. Возможно, единственный, с кем он желал столкнуться меньше, чем с Маглором. Куруфин сложил руки на груди, смерил Фингона глазами; босые ступни удостоились отдельного безразличного взгляда.

– Что случилось? – спросил он.

– Я ищу Маэдроса, – сказал Фингон.

– Когда ты не ищешь Маэдроса! Скажи, для тебя прерывать кого-то во время размышлений – обычное дело?

– Не всегда, – Фингон был раздражен. – На Тангородриме я ни с кем не говорил, но почему-то ожидал от двоюродных братьев большей любезности, чем от балрогов Моргота.

У Куруфина был пристыженный и злой вид; потом он закатил глаза.

– Ты идешь не туда, – грубо сказал он. – Назад, вниз, дверь налево: там лестница в башню.

– Спасибо, – сказал Фингон. – Прости, что прервал твои размышления. – А потом, поскольку это была правда, и поскольку у него в груди еще билась теплая надежда, он не смог больше злиться, и сказал: – Прости, что я дурно отозвался о твоей любезности. Это с моей стороны было неправильно.

Куруфин не только не смягчился, но выглядел еще более разъяренным.

– Нет. Я не был любезен.

Фингон сделал паузу. Он больше всего хотел отправиться на поиски лестницы, но чувствовал, что неправильно будет уйти и оставить родича в столь дурном настроении.

– Я чем-то обидел тебя, кузен? Могу ли я как-то исправить это?

Куруфин вздохнул.

– Я недавно спрашивал Маэдроса, за что его братья меня ненавидят. Он сказал, что это не так. Но похоже, что он ошибался, по крайней мере частично.

– Тебя? – Куруфин поджал губы. – Нет. Мы тебя не ненавидим. Мы благодарны. – Слово «благодарны» он произнес как проклятие.

– По твоему тону не скажешь.

– Мы более чем благодарны. Ты не понимаешь. Тридцать лет на берегах Митрим; отец мертв, Амрод мертв, Маэдрос, возможно, хуже чем мертв, а потом появляешься ты и за неделю…

– Что не так? – спросил Фингон.

– Я не могу описать словами, как больно вязнуть в чувстве благодарности к такому тупице, – сказал Куруфин. – Что у тебя было? Арфа да лук, и ты пешком отправился прямо к вражеской крепости и вернулся с ним назад. За неделю. После того, как мы спорили и ничего не достигли за тридцать лет. Арфа и лук! Что ж, Маглор певец получше тебя, а Келегорм более меткий стрелок. Я не был бы таким глупцом, чтобы бросить вызов твердыне этого вонючего кузнеца, не имея при себе никаких инструментов – и тогда, возможно, мой брат не стал бы калекой. Да, мы благодарны. Мы бросили его умирать, а ты вернул его назад живым. Мы могли бы это сделать. Мы должны были. Но сделал ты, со своей арфой и луком.

– С арфой, луком и молитвой, – сказал Фингон.

Куруфин фыркнул.

– Ну ладно, молитв ни у кого из нас нет.

Фингон молчал. На это нечего было ответить.

– Что ж, иди, – наконец сказал Куруфин. – Дверь слева, запомни. Ты не застигнешь его во время отдыха. В любом случае, зачем ты ищешь его в такой час?

Фингон открыл рот и ничего не сказал. Куруфин нахмурился, а потом очень высоко поднял брови.

– О, в самом деле! – сказал он.

Фингон поморщился. Вот поэтому он не хотел встречаться с Куруфином по пути. Тот соображал еще быстрее Маглора, а доброты в нем было меньше.

– Тебе не следовало бы к нему ходить, – сказал Куруфин.

– Потому что это не в наших обычаях?

– Я не настолько лицемер. Никогда не слышал про обычай эльдар убивать сородичей, но я был при Альквалонде. И все-таки тебе не следовало бы. Или ты пожалеешь, или он.

– Я не пожалею, – сказал Фингон.

– Тогда пожалеет он, – Куруфин какое-то время молча смотрел на Фингона. – Нельзя сказать, что в Средиземье нельзя найти никакой радости, – произнес наконец Куруфин с очень холодным выражением лица. – Но в конце всё обернется прахом. Зачем продолжать попытки? Я мог бы пожелать тебе счастья с моим братом, но я не могу пожелать ему счастья с тобой. Чем больше он радуется сейчас, тем большая печаль придет позже.

– Я в это не верю, – сказал Фингон.

– Да, не веришь: в тебе зла, как в репке, да и ума не больше. Поступай как хочешь! Я не стану тебя останавливать.

Фингон все еще чувствовал, что неправильно было бы повернуться спиной к кому-то столь несчастному. Поколебавшись, он осторожно начал:

– Насчет твоей жены…

– У меня нет жены, – свирепо бросил Куруфин и удалился.

 

Фингон не стал его удерживать. Он пошел обратно, прошел в дверь слева и поднялся по винтовой лестнице. Ступеньки были из голого камня, идти по ним босиком было очень холодно. Фингон поднимался быстро, и постепенно тяжкий груз горечи Куруфина оставался позади. У Фингона едва не кружилась голова от предвкушения и радостной надежды.

Лишь добравшись до двери наверху, в конце лестницы, Фингон внезапно вспомнил о разнице между надеждой и уверенностью. Тогда он остановился и несколько мгновений невидящим взглядом смотрел на грубо сделанную дверь. Без надежды он бы никогда не зашел так далеко; с надеждой он мог попросить желаемого и все же получить отказ. Но он не мог уйти, даже не спросив. Это была бы трусость.

Он не постучал. Дверь открылась наружу почти бесшумно. Она была завешена тканью, чтобы сберечь тепло, как и большинство дверей в Химринге. Фингон проскользнул в щель между занавесей и остановился.

В комнате было почти совсем темно. В камине низко горел огонь, но не было ни свечей, ни ламп. Лишь бледный лунный свет из высокого окна, падая на пол, превращал тени в серебро. Маэдрос сидел у окна на высоком сиденье. Спину он держал очень прямо. В свете луны поблескивал меч, лежавший поперек колен, а Маэдрос молча смотрел на тени, лежавшие на Севере.

Фингон, должно быть, издал какой-то звук, возможно, просто втянул воздух. Маэдрос встал и обернулся с ужасающей быстротой. То, что Фингон принял за верхнюю одежду, упало с его плеч: это было всего лишь одеяло, накинутое для защиты от холода. Маэдрос выше пояса был обнажен, и искусственную кисть сейчас не носил. Его правая рука резко заканчивалась повыше запястья, а в левой бледно вспыхнул обнаженный меч.

Потрясенный Фингон стоял без движения. Ярость на лице Маэдроса быстро прошла и сменилась удивлением. Раньше он не удивился. Он подумал, что на него напали в самом сердце его горной крепости, и, как показалось Фингону, подумал почти с облегчением.

– Фингон? – Маэдрос опустил меч. – Что случилось? – он моргнул и добавил чуть другим тоном: – Где твоя обувь?

Фингон обнаружил, что не знает, как задать вопрос.

– Фингон? – Маэдрос положил меч на стол рядом с искусственной рукой. Вокруг отсоединенной металлической кисти лежали сложно переплетенные кожаные ремешки. Эта рука выглядела еще более голой, чем Маэдрос. Маэдрос вздрогнул, когда увидел, что Фингон смотрит на нее.

– Маэдрос, – сказал Фингон.

Маэдрос ничего не ответил.

Фингон сглотнул. Он спросит. Спросит.

– Можно мне?..

Гномий колокольчик зазвенел, когда Фингон широким шагом прошел по холодному полу. Маэдрос смотрел сверху вниз и хмурился, не понимая.

– Можно мне, пожалуйста? – спросил Фингон. Он положил руки на голые плечи Маэдроса.

– Я дам тебе всё, что попросишь, – сказал Маэдрос, – но что…

Фингон его поцеловал. Для этого пришлось встать на цыпочки. Сердце быстро билось от надежды и от чего-то еще. Маэдрос, застигнутый врасплох, стоял неподвижно от удивления, губы у него были мягкие. У Фингона кружилась голова, он продолжал надеяться.

Потом вдруг Маэдрос обнял его обеими руками, правую свободно положил на плечи, а левой привлек ближе. Он запутался пальцами в волосах Фингона, и украшение из золота и лунного камня звенело, звенело, и снова звенело, пока Фингон целовал Маэдроса, а Маэдрос яростно целовал в ответ.

– Ты правда… – беззвучно произнес Маэдрос, когда они разорвали поцелуй.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Фингон, и когда Маэдрос после этого не поцеловал его снова, нетерпеливо объяснил: – Я думал, твои братья смеялись надо мной. – Одной рукой он отвел волосы от лица Маэдроса, а другой проследил длинную линию позвоночника, проводя раскрытой ладонью по гладкой теплой коже. – Я думал, они смеялись надо мной, – повторил он.

– Мои братья никогда бы не стали тратить время на насмешки над тобой, когда у них есть для этого я, – сказал Маэдрос. Улыбка у него была ясная и наполовину недоверчивая. Он провел вдоль волос Фингона – словно эхо того движения, когда он пальцами разделял пряди, но теперь он делал это медленно, словно ради удовольствия прикасаться. Потом он обхватил затылок Фингона и притянул к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать. Маэдрос отстранился почти сразу, Фингон едва начал наслаждаться.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Маэдрос.

Фингон громко рассмеялся.

–Уверен ли я! – он мог бы запеть от счастья.

Маэдрос тоже рассмеялся с некоторым удивлением.

– Уверен, значит.

– Поцелуй меня, – потребовал Фингон. Его левая рука нашла себе приятное пристанище над бедром Маэдроса, а правая все еще блуждала, гладя щеку, горло, ключицу, остановилась, чтобы задержаться у основания шеи сзади, так что Фингон мог прижать большой палец к линии роста волос.

– Я бегал босиком по всем этим холодным ступеням не за тем, чтобы никто меня так и не поцеловал.

Маэдрос его поцеловал.

Фингон открыл, что поцелуи делают необыкновенные вещи с мыслями: те рассыпались во всех направлениях, пока тело слушалось какой-то собственной могучей логики. Он не мог бы сказать, о чем думал, когда губы Маэдроса соприкасались с его губами, кроме совершенно очевидного: жара и холода, удовольствия всем телом прижиматься к худому телу Маэдроса; думал, что трудно целовать, когда ты так счастлив и всё время хочется смеяться. И все эти очевидные мысли ощущались как затопленные светом, и хотя Фингон знал, что мог видеть вещи красивее покрытого шрамами полуголого Маэдроса, смеющегося ему в ответ в лунном свете, ни одна из них не приходила на ум.

Маэдрос прикасался к нему так, словно тоже испытывал невыносимую жажду, нетерпение узнать любимое тело. Он обхватил рукой плечо Фингона, обрисовал контур спины, ненадолго сильно сжал у пояса, скользнул ниже, а потом вернулся к волосам Фингона, вновь заставляя звенеть гномьи колокольчики. Когда Фингону пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы отсмеяться, Маэдрос только улыбался и целовал его еще куда-то: в бровь, в висок, в уголок глаза. Фингон поднял голову и обвил руками шею Маэдроса, чтобы снова завладеть его ртом. Пришлось снова оторвать пятки от пола.

– Надо же тебе быть таким высоким, – пробормотал Фингон Маэдросу в губы.

– Прости, – сказал Маэдрос. – Это мой личный провал.

Фингон усмехнулся в поцелуй, на мгновение в этой светлой рассеянности подумал о том, что видел в комнате, когда только проскользнул внутрь: нет ни кровати, ни дивана, подушки даже никакой в поле зрения, о Маэдрос! – и пришел к единственно возможному выводу. Фингон подтолкнул, и Маэдрос легко подался назад, пока его ноги не столкнулись с высокой каменной скамьей, откуда он смотрел на север. Фингон надавил Маэдросу на плечи, и тот резко сел с растерянным выражением лица. Фингон стоял перед Маэдросом и улыбался, а потом быстро нагнулся, чтобы снова поцеловать.

– О, понимаю! – сказал Маэдрос. – Ты решил стать выше, но смог преуспеть только таким способом.

– Точно, – ответил Фингон и оседлал его. Маэдрос придерживал Фингона за поясницу, помогая держать равновесие, пока тот не сумел твердо опереться коленом о скамью: лишь пальцами другой ноги он еще доставал до пола. Маэдроса обрисовывал лунный свет из окна, о котором он, кажется, совсем позабыл. Он смотрел на Фингона, и его глаза все еще смеялись; он притянул Фингона к себе вниз для еще одного глубокого поцелуя, и, когда Фингон отвлекся, Маэдрос пошире расставил ноги. Фингон совершенно потерял равновесие, издал какой-то изумленный звук в губы Маэдросу и обнаружил, что сидит прямо на коленях у Маэдроса, что одна нога болтается, а Маэдрос левой рукой крепко обнимает его за талию. Фингон решил было протестовать, но потом Маэдрос поменял руку, и, твердо придерживая Фингона правой, высвободил левую, так что она могла пуститься в новое странствие; и Фингону показалось неразумным возражать против того, что так сильно ему нравилось. Пока они целовались, рука Маэдроса погладила волосы Фингона по всей длине, перешла на основание спины, плотно сжала ягодицы и задержалась там немного. Фингон подался назад, навстречу ласке, а потом снова вперед, и замер от ощущения, которое прострелило его, когда он плотно прижался пока еще прикрытым одеждой пахом к животу Маэдроса.

Маэдрос тоже застыл и оставил поцелуи, чтобы посмотреть на Фингона снизу вверх. Фингон безмолвно встретил его взгляд. Он облизнул губы. Маэдрос выглядел зацелованным: мягкий рот, припухшие губы. У него было странно серьезное лицо. Фингон не двигался. Он едва дышал. Они вглядывались друг в друга. Потом Маэдрос намеренно чуть шире расставил ноги, более твердо обхватил зад Фингона и слегка нажал, побуждая двигаться. Фингон потерся об него снова и громко вздохнул.

– Да, – сказал Маэдрос, подталкивая, рукой, вынуждая Фингона повторять движение снова и снова. Фингон снова прижался к нему членом, все мысли стеклись в одно чувство, разгоравшееся всё ярче. Фингон чувствовал, что все нервы словно светятся удовольствием, и мог думать единственно о жаре, скопившемся между ног, о подталкивающей вперед руке Маэдроса и о том, какими глазами Маэдрос жадно следил за его лицом.

Через мгновение у Фингона появилась блестящая идея: нетвердыми руками он потянулся распустить завязки на штанах и дать себе свободу. Секунду он колебался, глядя Маэдросу в лицо, и Маэдрос сказал «Да», и прекратил помогать ему двигаться, пока Фингон не высвободил свой член. Потом они начали заново, и каким-то образом стало еще лучше, невероятно, насколько лучше. Фингону больше не мог держать голову прямо и беспомощно уткнулся лицом между шеей и плечом Маэдроса, и слепо, отчаянно прижался открытым задыхающимся ртом к его горлу. Маэдрос вздрогнул всем телом и произнес его имя. Видимо, было важно, чтобы Фингон ответил, но он не мог придумать ничего, кроме «да», поэтому он так и сказал, и повторял еще и еще, притираясь к животу Маэдроса, пока не кончил.

Несколько мгновений он оставался неподвижным и часто дышал. Его мысли стали снова обретать какой-то смысл, а тело ощущало лень и довольство. Он поцеловал Маэдроса в ключицу, раз уж та оказалась прямо в пределах досягаемости, а потом лизнул ее. Маэдрос дернулся и рассмеялся негромким, придушенным смехом. Фингон поднял голову. Оказалось, у Маэдроса очень широко открыты глаза, а кожа от природы такая светлая, что даже в лунном свете было легко заметить горячую краску, заливавшую все его лицо и грудь.

– Ты, – сказал он, когда Фингон посмотрел на него, а потом слова у Маэдроса закончились. Он дышал неровно. Фингон поцеловал его.

Маэдрос издал гортанный звук и открыл рот. Томное скольжение языков было очень приятно, и Фингон наслаждался еще какое-то время. Маэдрос продолжал издавать тихие звуки, которые становились всё отчаяннее, пока не перешли в почти болезненные стоны. Фингон успокаивающе прикусил его губу. Маэдрос умоляюще выговорил:

– Фингон.

Фингон мягко рассмеялся. Он скользнул рукой вниз по липкой жидкости, еще остывавшей на животе Маэдроса. Он больше не чувствовал прежней одержимости, но все же казалось, будто в нем что-то почти сломалось от счастья. Он знал, почему Маэдрос так жадно следил за ним. Его рука задержалась на поясе Маэдроса.

– Могу ли я? – прошептал он.

– Всё, что хочешь, – выдохнул Маэдрос. – Всегда.

Он закрыл глаза, когда ищущая рука Фингона сомкнулась на его члене, и с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он был полностью возбужден. Фингон двинул рукой вверх и вниз несколько раз – неуклюже, поскольку между ним и Маэдросом осталось совсем мало места – и Маэдрос застонал. Кажется, неуклюжесть его не беспокоила. Фингон завороженно смотрел то на лицо Маэдроса, то на головку его члена, которая появлялась и исчезала по мере движения руки. Маэдрос закусил губу, чтобы приглушить звук, и это заставило Фингона податься вперед и поцеловать его, чтобы выманить новые стоны. Это значило, что для движения руки осталось совсем мало места, но когда Фингон попробовал отстраниться, Маэдрос одной рукой притянул его обратно, так и не открыв плотно закрытых глаз. Между поцелуями он глубоко, шумно втягивал воздух; его член стал легче скользить в руке Фингона, когда головка увлажнилась.

Фингон любил Маэдроса. В этом был свет, ясность, радость. Дороже брата, дороже жены: у него для этого было единственное слово – «дружба»; и хотя, может быть, это слово было не хуже любого другого, немного могло быть на свете таких друзей. Фингон его любил, и не мог любить сильнее до того, как испытал надежду, задал вопрос и получил награду. Нет, все же он и теперь не мог любить его сильнее – но, возможно, мог любить глубже. Об этом, кажется, пусть и не столь многословно, думал Фингон, ускоряя движение руки и слушая, как Маэдрос хватает воздух; Фингон прижался лбом к его лбу и наблюдал, как у друга на лице появляется нечто похожее на боль (но болью это не было) в тот момент, когда он излился Фингону на ладонь. Фингон видел Маэдроса страдающим от боли, от ужасной боли. Он сам ее доставил. Казалось всего лишь правильным и совершенно справедливым доставить ему и удовольствие тоже.

Подобно Фингону, Маэдрос, похоже, нуждался в нескольких мгновениях, чтобы прийти в себя. Фингон гладил его волосы и наблюдал, как лунный свет падает на пряди, обвившиеся вокруг пальцев. Он позволил себе вообразить, каково было бы увидеть эту картину в свете цветущего Телпериона, если даже в бледнеющем лунном свете она так радовала глаз.

Наконец Маэдрос обнял его чуть крепче и тихо рассмеялся.

– Фингон, – сказал он. – Ты такой… Я не… – и поцеловал Фингона. На краткое мгновение показалось, что всё в мире совершенно правильно.

Потом рука Маэдроса соскользнула, Фингон потерял равновесие; переплетенные друг с другом, они оба упали с каменной скамьи. Фингон падал в основном назад, и Маэдрос успел только подложить руку ему под голову перед сильным ударом о каменный пол. Это значило, что самому Маэдросу пришлось падать на культю, и по его лицу прошла вспышка боли. Фингон смотрел на него, запыхавшийся и слегка ушибленный. Он подумал, что ободрал локти.

– С тобой все хорошо? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Маэдрос. – А с тобой?

– Да.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Внезапно Фингон сел и рассмеялся, и лицо Маэдроса смягчилось.

– В этой комнате есть хоть один предмет без острых углов? – спросил Фингон. – У тебя хотя бы кровать есть?

– Да, – ответил Маэдрос. – Думаю, у меня даже где-то есть целая спальня.

– Пойдем туда?

– Лучше не надо, – сказал Маэдрос. – Там Келегорм.

– Ты щедрый брат! Тургон не получил бы мои покои, даже если бы сто лет упрашивал.

– Я все равно ею почти не пользуюсь, – сказал Маэдрос, и вид у него был неуверенный, словно он не хотел говорить что-то столь грустное. Фингон подумал о молчаливом бдении, которое прервал здесь, об окне на Север и о Маэдросе, ждущем нападения с мечом поперек колен, чтобы его не застали врасплох. У Фингона сжалось сердце. Он коснулся щеки Маэдроса и сказал:

– Ладно, есть и моя комната тоже. Я хотел бы умыться и отдохнуть немного.

Маэдрос ничего не сказал.

– С тобой, – сказал Фингон на случай недопонимания. – И в любом случае тебе придется меня туда отвести, поскольку Химринг – это лабиринт, и я все еще здесь теряюсь.

 

Они привели одежду в относительный порядок. Маэдрос бросил взгляд на металлическую руку и ремешки к ней, лежавшие на столе, и покачал головой: он надел рубашку и оставил правый рукав болтаться пустым.

– Надевать и снимать хлопотно, – сказал он Фингону, – и я не даю себе труда носить все это постоянно.

Они спустились, вышли из башни, и Маэдрос взял его за руку, чтобы провести по холодным залам. Босые ступни Фингона промерзли насквозь, и он жаждал оказаться в постели с Маэдросом, где будет намного теплее. Маэдрос провел его вниз через три перехода (Фингон был уверен, что никогда раньше их не видел), и они пришли в южный коридор.

– Вот мы и на месте! – сказал Маэдрос.

– Как ты это сделал?

Маэдрос засмеялся.

– Как?.. Фингон, я живу здесь!

По какой-то причине это показалось Фингону довольно забавным, и он тоже рассмеялся, спрятав лицо у Маэдроса на плече. Двое стражей, обходивших замок (снова бородатые люди), прошли мимо и были изумлены при виде своего лорда, который среди ночи покинул свои покои и беспомощно хохотал в обнимку с гостем, причем оба одеты были весьма небрежно. Тем не менее стражи поклонились Маэдросу, а старший вежливо кивнул Фингону. Маэдрос довольно долго собирался, чтобы серьезно поприветствовать людей и заговорить с ними на их родном языке. Фингон не мог заставить себя выпустить руку Маэдроса. На сердце все еще было легко и радостно, и когда младший из стражей посмотрел на Фингона, тот не смог удержаться и в ответ одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. Человек моргнул и нахмурился. Когда стражи отвернулись, чтобы продолжить обход, Фингон поймал взгляд Маэдроса, и они снова засмеялись. В глубине коридора один из людей что-то пробормотал; Маэдрос рассмеялся громче.

– Что он сказал? – спросил Фингон.

– Дети-переростки! – процитировал Маэдрос. Он вытер глаза. – А он-то очень стар: ему, должно быть, целых шестьдесят пять!

Спотыкаясь на пороге спальни Фингона, они все еще посмеивались. Огонь в камине потух. Фингон опустился на колени, чтобы разжечь его снова.

– Твой замок охраняют только люди? – спросил он.

– Нет, есть и люди, и эльфы, но каждое племя предпочитает нести караул с себе подобными, так что они выходят в ночную стражу по очереди. Кажется, так лучше. Мы все и так живем близко, и у меня нет никакого желания видеть ссоры между двумя народами. Мы согласны насчет того, кто наш Враг, и этого достаточно.

Языки пламени стали подниматься выше.

– Мне кажется, это мудро, – Фингон принес воду для мытья. – А теперь иди сюда!

Он снял с Маэдроса рубашку и смыл большую часть того, что они вместе испачкали; поскреб заодно свои руки и лицо.

– Так нечестно, – сказал Маэдрос. Он потянул Фингона за рукав. – Ты видел меня больше, чем я тебя, – и теперь уже дважды.

– Легко исправить, – Фингон стал снимать одежду. Маэдрос сидел на кровати и следил за ним с таким простым удовольствием, что Фингон ощутил тепло, – еще и комната наконец стала согреваться. Раздевшись догола, он подошел и опустился на колени у ног Маэдроса.

– Теперь ты, – сказал он и предложил свои руки в качестве приспособления для снимания сапог.

– Спасибо, – сказал Маэдрос. Фингон стащил с него сапоги и помог снять оставшуюся одежду. В какой-то момент Маэдрос, кажется, собирался возразить против помощи. Потом он увидел лицо Фингона, рассмеялся и сказал:

– Ты не жалеешь калеку – ты просто рад оправданию!

– Какому оправданию? – спросил Фингон. Когда они оба наконец оказались обнаженными, он поцеловал Маэдроса и опрокинул его на постель. Тот быстро набросил толстые одеяла на них обоих, и сразу стало гораздо теплее, из-за чего Фингону лишь стало ясно, насколько замерзли его ступни. Он просунул их между икр Маэдроса. Маэдрос вскрикнул.

– Ты сам виноват, – сказал Фингон. – В твоем промерзшем замке недостаточно ковров.

– Сожалею, что здесь так холодно, – сказал Маэдрос.

– А я – нет, – сказал Фингон. – Я рад, что меня есть оправдание.

Маэдрос не мог ответить, потому что Фингон целовал его, приподнявшись над ним на локте, а теплый слой мягких одеял лежал на них обоих. Маэдрос двумя пальцами легко постучал по украшению в волосах Фингона, и колокольчик звенел, пока они целовались: Фингон смеялся, прижавшись к его рту.

– Я не мог заставить себя снять его, мне слишком нравилось, что это ты его вплел.

– Мне понравилось его вплетать, – сказал Маэдрос, – хотя сейчас я бы не смог. Для этого нужны полторы руки, а моя половина руки наверху.

– Тогда оставь как есть, – сказал Фингон.

Они еще долго после этого лениво целовались: сначала лежа на боку, а потом Фингон удобно растянулся поверх Маэдроса, который, похоже, не слишком расстроился, получив его в качестве дополнительного одеяла. Наконец Фингон стал задумываться о большем, чем новые поцелуи, но прежде, чем он успел изложить свое предложение Маэдросу, тот отстранился. Он подвинулся так, что Фингону пришлось с него скатиться.

– Что такое? – спросил Фингон, потому что у Маэдроса был встревоженный вид.

– Фингон, – сказал Маэдрос, – возможно, с твоей стороны это неразумно.

Фингон нахмурился:

– Что?

– Я, – ответил Маэдрос. – Возможно, тебе не стоило бы…

Фингон приложил два пальца к губам Маэдроса.

– Искать тебя в Ангбанде было неразумно, – ответил Фингон. – Все члены семьи сказали бы мне так, и поэтому я не спрашивал у них совета. Я не жалею, а ты?

Маэдрос не сказал ни слова.

– Я никогда не жалел ни о чем, сделанном смело и ради дружбы, – сказал Фингон. – И никогда не жалел ни о чем, что касалось бы тебя. И никогда не пожалею. Не проси меня быть разумнее! Я не буду, и не хочу, и в любом случае не могу.

– Я не свободен, Фингон, – тихо сказал Маэдрос. – Я принадлежу клятве. Я связан, и останусь связанным; и разве ты не видишь, что из-за этого стало с моей семьей! После клятвы мое сердце принадлежит тебе, но всегда только после нее, понимаешь? Лучше бы ты выбрал себе жену, – Фингон покачал головой, – или же какого-нибудь другого друга…

– Не буду, – повторил Фингон, – не хочу и не могу. Он приложил ладонь к сердцу Маэдроса.

– Ты принадлежишь своей клятве, а я – тебе. Хотя я бы с радостью увидел тебя свободным от нее.

– Я не хочу этого, – сказал Маэдрос. – Это всё, чего желал мой отец: умирая, он просил меня сдержать обет.

– Будешь ли ты свободен, когда клятва будет исполнена? – спросил Фингон. – Давай исполним ее!

– Как? – спросил Маэдрос. – Фингон, одно дело – выкрасть меня из крепости врага, но ты не можешь надеяться пробраться внутрь в одиночку и выдрать Сильмариллы из самой его короны. Нет; и я запрещаю тебе пытаться, ибо ценю твою жизнь, даже если ты сам ее не ценишь!

– Не в одиночку, – сказал Фингон. Он вдруг понял, что это возможно, и воспрянул духом. – Почему в одиночку? Моргот лишен друзей и одиноко восседает на своем темном троне, но вокруг нас множество друзей. Королевства нолдор становятся могущественными, синдар Дориата сильны; велико мужество людей и велика дружба между нашими народами, где бы мы ни встречались; народ Аулэ никогда ни пяди не уступит Тени. Нет, – ответил он на полупроизнесенные возражения Маэдроса, – послушай! Мы не похожи друг на друга, не во всем мы согласны; но и не нужно. Ты сам сказал. Мы согласны насчет Врага, и этого довольно!

– Сомневаюсь, что подобный союз когда-либо последует за сыновьями Феанора, – сказал Маэдрос, но в его глазах появился странный свет. Фингон подумал, что узнает в этом огоньке надежду. – И мои братья не пойдут за твоим отцом, это я могу тебе обещать.

– Если ты не можешь их убедить, позволишь ли мне хотя бы попытаться?

Маэдрос помолчал, а потом сказал:

– Нам следует поставить Куруфина и Маглора на разных концах линии фронта.

– Конечно, – сказал Фингон, – но никто из них не откажется от сражения.

– Даже если мы соберем все силы всех свободных народов, это всё равно будет отчаянная попытка.

– Я знаю, что такая попытка может удаться, – сказал Фингон, и улыбнулся, когда Маэдрос посмотрел на него.

– Захочет ли твой отец? – спросил Маэдрос через короткое время.

– У нас собственные распри с Врагом, – ответил Фингон. – Не только Дом Феанора был ограблен. Если отец придерживается моего мнения, он захочет. Мое сердце горит войной. Неужели я не нанесу удар, чтобы отомстить за потерянного брата? За деда? – Он поколебался, – за дядю?

– Фингон, – сказал Маэдрос и яростно поцеловал его. Фингон обнял его и ответил на поцелуй с равной горячностью. – Пусть Моргот остерегается тебя! – наконец произнес Маэдрос. – Я почти верю, что ты можешь его низвергнуть.

– И тогда придется ему обходиться без короны. Пусть это будет наименьшая из его печалей! И наконец-то свобода наступит для тебя и твоих братьев, когда вы получите назад Сильмариллы.

Маэдрос резко выдохнул.

– Порой я даже не знаю, хочу ли их получить, – сказал он, – знаю лишь, что должен, независимо от своего желания. Но помню, что они были прекрасны. И все же, если ты убьешь Врага, они перейдут к тебе, а не ко мне.

– А я твой, и всё, что я в силах тебе дать, тоже твоё, так что всё твоё, – сказал Фингон. – И, кроме того, что бы я стал делать с Сильмариллом?

Наступило молчание. Потом Маэдрос улыбнулся:

– Ты мог бы вплести его в волосы.

Фингон рассмеялся:

– После этого никто и никогда бы не посмотрел на мое лицо!

Маэдрос снова молчал, улыбка еще играла на его губах. Рукой он приподнял подбородок Фингона, точно что-то прикидывая. Потом погладил Фингона по щеке и провел большим пальцем вдоль лба.

– Я бы смотрел, – сказал Маэдрос.

В ответ Фингон накинулся на него с поцелуями. Маэдрос поначалу смеялся: в его смехе звенело и изнеможение, и облегчение, и надежда. Потом он принялся целовать Фингона в ответ, и Фингон быстро утратил представление о том, где они находятся и что еще важно, и думал только о теле Маэдроса и о своем собственном, о теплых губах и о паре бьющихся сердец.

Прошло немного времени, когда Фингон посмотрел вверх и сказал «О!» В комнате изменилось освещение. Ночь прошла, и бледно-серое небо, видимое сквозь маленькие окна, обещало рассвет.

– Пошли, – Фингон вскочил с постели и увлек Маэдроса за собой.

– Что? Фингон!

– Нет, иди и смотри, – сказал Фингон. – Маглор сказал, что ты не стал бы смотреть на юг. Пойдем посмотрим вместе, сейчас!

Завернувшись от холода в одеяла с кровати, они вышли на балкон. Ветер ликующе трепал волосы Фингона, словно соскучился по звону гномьих колокольчиков и был рад снова их услышать. Горы на востоке виднелись темными силуэтами против света; их венчала бледно-розовая дымка. Медленно, медленно солнце выбиралось из широкой тени гор. Сначала над скалистыми пиками появился сияющий ореол; потом, когда ладья Солнца взобралась выше, ее свет пролился на туманные равнины всеми оттенками розового и золотого. Радостно отвечало ей собственное яркое отражение в далеко текущих водах Келона, там, где он исчезал в тени Нан Эльмота на далеком юге. На холодных равнинах Химлада каждую зеленую травинку украшал драгоценный камень росы. Фингон наполнил грудь радостным дыханием утра.

– Я не знал, что отсюда такой вид, – пробормотал Маэдрос.

Фингон рассмеялся.

– И все это время он был по другую сторону горы. Прямо у тебя за спиной! Что бы ты без меня делал?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора  
> Большое спасибо Эмме, Сат и Касс, а также всем, кто рассказывал мне про свои любимые бесполезные ссоры с братьями и сестрами, пока я писала это. То же относится ко всем, кто когда-либо чувствовал себя единственным здравомыслящим человеком на большой семейной встрече.
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
> Интересная деталь относительно крепости Маэдроса.  
> Отвечая на комментарий читателя, автор пишет, что эстетика «безрадостной лабиринтообразной горной крепости», возведенной Маэдросом, весьма напоминает Ангбанд.


End file.
